Her Lost Memories
by Uehara Sakura
Summary: What will Toushiro do to regain his beloved's memories?/Toushiro x Reika(OC)/ R
1. Prologue

**Ohayou!**

**I'm back ! Hahaha stupid, I know! But, whatever! I re-write this story from my old account! Hahaha! Well, please enjoy this story !**

**Warning: **Definitely has some OOC character!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach! Nu-uh! But I own my OC!

* * *

_Memories/**Flashback**_

_'...' Thought_

"..." Normal Talks

* * *

**Prologue:**

**Her Return**

**=.=**

_His turquoise eyes widen in horror as he watched the blonde haired Captain above him. Her violet eyes has lost their sparks but, they're stared softly at him, and filled with love, with no trace of regrets. Her delicate hand was preventing the piercing sword to touch her beloved Captain, below her. A beautiful smile manages to grace up to her pale features while some tears fall from her cheek to his. The 10th Division's Captain's heart below her was shattered while watching the blonde haired Vice-Captain cried above him._

_His hand trembles as he reach up for her face to wipe down her tears. She once again smiled before leaning down to him and kissed him softy. Before he can do anything, a guy named Kurama pulled out his sword from her body and grabbed her away from him _

_=.=_

"Taichou! Mou! Taichou!"

The white haired captain snapped out from his thought as he blinked his turquoise eyes and stares up to his now fuming Vice-Captain, who's pouting and folding her hand.

"Taichou! Can you hear me?! Have you gone deaf?!" Rangiku yelled as she waved her hand in front of him

"Stop it Matsumoto" The boy sighed as he regain his posture

"Gee... you didn't hear me?" Rangiku sighed

"Obliviously no" Toushiro said while rolling his eyes

"Sheesh... I said, Kusajishi Fukutaichou told me that Yamamoto Sotaichou's calling you to his office" Rangiku explained

"Sotaichou did?" he asks blankly

"Yes!" Rangiku sighed in stress

"Is that so?" Toushiro sighed

"What's wrong with you Taichou?! You've spaced out like an idiot since this morning. Have something happened to you?" Rangiku tilted her head

"It's none of your concern, Matsumoto" Toushiro said while leaning back to his chair

"Come on! Tell me!" Rangiku insisted

"No"

"TELL ME!"

"Matsumoto, stop bothering me" Toushiro glared

"Not until you tell me!" Rangiku pouted

"No"

"Please, Taichou!" Rangiku said

"Stop it, Matsumoto" Toushiro demanded

"PLEASE!"

"No"

"PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE and PLEASE?!" Rangiku chanted

"Okay, okay... I'll tell you, but keep it quiet" Toushiro sighed

"Hai!" Rangiku nodded

"I was just having a dream about _her_" Toushiro said

"Her?... who is _her_?" Rangiku asked

"... Reika"

"Rei..-chan?" Rangiku's eyes widen as she continues

"Yes" Toushiro nodded

"I'm so sorry Taichou! I didn't mean to upset you!" Rangiku said

"It's okay... it was all my fault... she should be here now if I listened to her... she's suffering because of me" Toushiro said while hiding his face with his face

"Oh no you didn't just say that!" Rangiku yelled

"Rei-chan was happy with you! So don't ever think she's suffering because of you!" she yelled

"And Rei-chan told me that she doesn't want you to blame yourself!" she continued as a flash of the blonde haired girl run through his mind

Toushiro sighed before getting up from his seat. Rangiku watched as he walks toward the door and looked back at her

"I'm going to meet Sotaichou, do your paperwork, Matsumoto" he said before closing the door

'_Rei-chan... where are you? I hope that you'll be coming back soon... he is a mess without you Rei-chan... we all misses you so much... please come back_' Rangiku thought

...

After his meeting with Captain-Commander, Toushiro and Rangiku was standing in front of the Senkaimon's gate. Ragiku sighed for the fifth time

"Mou! Can you at least tell me, what are we doing in front of the gate?" Rangiku asked lazily

"I'm so tired!" Rangiku whined

"So what?" he asked

"Tell me! Who are we waiting for?!" Rangiku asked

"For the tenth time, Matsumoto... NO" Toushiro glared at her"You're so mean, Taichou!" Rangiku whined again

"Shut up" Toushiro sighed

"Can't you just tell me? who are we waiting for?" She ask

"Do you really want to know it so badly?" Toushiro sighed

"Yes!"

"It's just Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia" Toushiro sighed

"Eh? Ichigo?! Why did he come to here? More importantly, since when did they get a special welcome from us?"!" Rangiku yelled

"Just shut up, Matsumoto. You gave a headache" Toushiro said

**Toushiro's POV:**

I see the Senkaimon's gate slowly opened from outside as Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia walks into Soul Society with frown plastered on their face. What's wrong with them?. I see another Shinigami behind Kurosaki and squinted my eyes trying to see the Shinigami. I assume it was a girl because I see long blonde hair. I turned again to Kurosaki and Kuchiki , I still didn't see any sign of happiness, just a pitiful face. I wonder what's wrong with them?

I felt my breath hitched and my heart stopped as I see the blonde haired girl moved towards Kurosaki. I see Matsumoto moved beside me before running towards the blonde haired girl who's turned out to be my girlfriend... Ayase Reika, her hand was gripping Kurosaki's hand when Matsumoto come towards her.

"Rei-chan!" Matsumoto yelled as he hugged her

"Is it really you?! Oh god! We misses yu so much where were you?! I was so worried!" Matsumoto yelled as she pulled back the blonde and stared at Reika confused face. I see Kuchiki pulled back Matsumoto from Reika and sighed before explain things that I didn't hear

"Are you serious?! You're joking, right?" I hear Matsumoto yelled

"Unfortunatelly I'm not joking, Rangiku-san" Kuchiki replied

"But... Rei-chan... she's... no! It can't be!... no! NO!" I see Matsumoto's body started to shake

"I'm sorry, Rangiku-san" that's what I heard from Kuchiki as Matsumoto broke down to her knee and cried her hearts out

"Rei-chan!" Matsumoto cried out

"Ichi-nii... who's she?" Reika asked as my eyes widen. No, no... it can't be

"Rangiku-san..." Kurosaki sighed "I'm sorry..." Kurosaki continue before turned towards me. Kuchiki was on her knee, trying to calm down the now sobbing Matsumoto. Kurosaki slowly walked towards me and desperately look at me

"Toushiro..."

No...

"I'm so sorry..."

What are you sorry for?!

"I don't want to say this..."

Don't tell me!

"But Reika..."

SHUT THE HELL UP!

"She..."

Stop it!

"Suffers an amnesia"

And that's the moment when my world started to fall apart

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**NOPE! Still have nothing to say to you all! ER... REVIEW PLEASE and if you have any advice or question just ask me! I LOVE YOU ALL, THANKS FOR READING THIS STORY! I'LL TRY TO UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE! JA NE!**

**Love, UeharaSakura**

**XoXoXo**


	2. Ayase Taichou

**PLEASE ENJOY!**

**Warning: **Definitely has some OOC character!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach! Nu-uh! But I own my OC!

* * *

_Memories/**Flashback**_

_'...' Thought_

"..." Normal Talks

* * *

**Chapter 2: **

**Ayase Taichou**

Kurosaki Ichigo, Kuchiki Rukia, Matsumoto Rangiku, Hitsugaya Toushiro and Ayase Reika silently sit in Toushiro's office. The 10th Division sighs desperately while running his finger through his white spiky hair before burying his face in his hand, sitting beside him Rangiku stared at him while rubbing his back trying to calm him for the past 5 minutes. Ichigo sighed before clearing his throat, deciding to start a talk. Everyone turned to him as he spoke

"Rei" Ichigo calls out

"Hai?" Reika asks while tilting her head slightly

"Can you remember anything about any of us?" Ichigo ask

"I'm sorry... I don't remember much" Reika bowed

"I see..." Ichigo nodded

"Reika-dono. Can you remember anything about Hitsugaya Toushiro?" It's Rukia turns to ask, obviously trying to help Toushiro. Her eyes went wide as Rukia said his name, it sounded so familiar yet she can't remember it clearly. Suddenly some memory hit her while her voice played in her mind

"_**Mou! Shiro-kun... Come on! We're going to be late if you walk like that!"**_

"_**Geez! Shi-chan! You're so mean!"**_

"_**Ne, ne, Shi-chan! Let's go to the spring festival with me! It'll be fun!"**_

"_**Shiro-kun! Try not to overwork yourself! It's not good you know? Why don't you join me with Take-kun?"**_

"_**Mou... I'm your girlfriend, right?! Is it wrong to call you Shi-chan or Shiro-kun?"**_

"_**Eh? In that case... I can call you anything if I'm a Taichou, like you, Take-kun, Shun-chan, Retsu-chan and the other Taichou?"**_

"_**Yosh! It's settled! I'll definitely work hard so I can be a Taichou just like you!"**_

"_**Ara... Shi-chan! You've too much paperwork! Here let me help you!"**_

"_**I'm so lucky to have Ran-chan, Ya-chan, Chi-chan, Kia-chan, Take-kun, Ren-chan, Ikka-kun, Ret-chan, Yumi-chan, Ichi-nii, Jii-chan and everyone else, especially you Shiro-kun! I'm glad to meet you all... and I love you all more than anything! And because of that, I'll protect you all whatever it takes!"**_

"_**Ne, ne, Shiro-kun! Guess what? Jii-chan told me that he'll help me with my training! He's sooo nice to me!"**_

"_**I love you the most, Shiro-kun!"**_

"S-Shiro-kun...?" Reika said slowly while blinking several times. As soon as she says that, everyone's eyes went wide, Toushiro quickly lift his head to face her and Rangiku quickly stands up and leaned her face towards the blonde haired girl.

"Did you remember anything?!" She ask eagerly

"I-i... I'm not sure about it... B-but I can hear my voice and some blur memories appears in my mind... I-I'm sorry... I can't remember anything beside that. I'm so sorry!" Reika said while clutching her head

"Reika-dono! Please don't hurt yourself. Calm down, okay?" Rukia said while wrapping her arm around Reika's shoulder

"I'm sorry" Reika mumbles

"It's okay Rei... We understand" Ichigo said

"Yeah Rei-chan! Just relax!" Rangiku added and suddenly Toushiro stands up and walks towards the door

"Eh? Taichou? Where are you going?" Rangiku tilts her head

"Come on. We're going to Retsu's" He said before continue to walks out as the rest follows him from behind. As they walks, Toushiro silently gritted his teeth and clutched his hakama in frustration as some flashback appeared in his mind

"_**Please calm down Reika, we're not going to be late. So slow down" **_

"_**That's Hitsugaya Taichou to you"**_

"_**Sorry Reika, I can't go with you this year. I've lots of paperwork to do. But I promise, next year I'll come"**_

"_**I'm busy Reika. Maybe next time" **_

"_**Even if you're my girlfriend, you're still in the Fukutaichou's ranks and I'm in the Taichou's ranks. So, it's inappropriate to call me by my first name in front of the other Taichou, even if it's 'Shiro-kun' and 'Shi-chan'"**_

"_**Yes, of course you can"**_

"_**Well, do your best. But, don't hurt yourself and get some rest as much as you can, okay?" **_

"_**No Reika, you don't have to stay with me while helping me with my paperwork. Didn't you have something to do, like helping your Taichou which is Shunsui, playing with Kusajishi, drinking tea with Ukitake, or training with Sotaichou, Ayasegawa, Madarame, or even Zaraki?"**_

"_**It's my job to protect you with my life, not otherwise"**_

"_**Really? It's good to hear it"**_

"_**Aa... I love you too"**_

* * *

"So, how is she?" Toushiro ask when Retsu finished her check up on Reika's head. Everyone stares at her in curiousity, and by everyone, I mean really, really everyone, like Ikkaku, Yachiru, Chinatsu (A/N: My other OC), Yumichika and others who's close to her.

"My deepest appology, Hitsugaya Taichou... But, Reika-chan's memory seems to have a very strong seal and I can't even break through it. So, we have to work together if you really want her to regain her memories. The good news is, the seal seems to have some sort of crack on it... and she can remember somethings but only some blur. So, I hope we can all work together" Retsu said as everyone in the room turned their face towards the blonde haired girl who's curently sitting on the edge of the bed while swaying her feet back and forward repeatedly. She looks up towards them and tilts her head, giving everyone her innocent looks

"Anyway, Reika-chan... I'm Unohana Retsu, Taichou of the 4th Division. You were on of my seated officer, and you used to help me to gathers some herbs or learning everything about medical with me. And you surprised me with your amazing talent, and finally after 2 years learning, you surpassed me. You uses to call me Ret-chan or Hana-chan" Retsu said while smiling at the blonde who just nodded her head

"Okay, I want you to introduce yourself to her one more time... Let's just hope she'll remember" Retsu paused "Who's next?"

"Me!" Rangiku said eagerly as Retsu nodded

"I'm Matsumoto Rangiku! Fukutaichou of the 10th Division! You were our partner and you're my bestest friend! When you were the 3rd seat of the 10th Division, we use to goof around and after a mission we'll go to a hot spring, when I didn't do my paperwork, you finished it for me! You used to call me Ran-chan!" Rangiku said excitedly

"Kurosaki Ichigo, you know me, the substitute Shinigami, you always helped me a lot and always defend me a lot too. You used to call me Kurosaki-kun, Ichi-kun Ichi-nii and even nii-chan" Ichigo said before leaning to the wall

"I'm Yukimura Chinatsu, you're my adoptive sister. You helped me when I'm in trouble... and I love you so much... well, even though I can't compare to Hitsugaya Taichou's love for you." When Chinatsu said this Toushiro blushed and glared at her "Easy there, Taichou... Well... Ika-chan... You used to call me Chi-chan, or Onee-chan" She smiled

"Hey, Kaa-chan! My name is Kusajishi Yachiru, Fukutaichou of the 11th Division! You used to play with me and always took care of me when Ken-chan has gone on a mission without me, you're like a mother to me so I call you Kaa-chan! You used to call me Chi-chan and Ruu-chan!" Yachiru said happily while grinning widely

"The name is Madarame Ikkaku, 3rd seat of the 11th Division and this is Ayasegawa Yumichika, 5th seat of the 11th Division! The three of us, used to train together and beat up each other. You used to call me Ikka-kun and you used to call him... Yumi...-chan!" Ikkaku said while laughing when mentioning Yumichika nickname as Yumichika sighed and the others laughed with him

"Abarai Renji, Fukutaichou of the 6th Division. You've always come to my Division to help me with my paperwork when you have some free time and you used to go on a Special Mission Assignment with me and Rukia. You used to call me Ren-chan or Ji-kun" Renji mumbles his nicknames as everyone chuckled

"Hey, Rei-chan. I'm Ukitake Jūshirō, Captain of the 13th Division. I've always invited you to have some tea in my Barracks in the evening while you told me about your day or your love live. You made the bestest tea ever! You're like a daughter to me. You used to call me Take-kun or Juu-kun" Ukitake said, winking at Toushirō when he mentioned about Reika and Toushiro's love live as the Captain of the 10th Division's face turned into a deep red while everyone laughed

"I'm Kuchiki Rukia, Fukutaichou of the 13th Division. You and I used to prank Ichigo and bullied him... We do some stuff... And you're always forced me to come for some tea in Ukitake Taichou's office... You used to call me Ruu-chan or Kia-chan" Rukia finished as Ichigo's brow twitched in annoyance

"So, it was you who's always playing some pranks on me!" He yelled while pointing at Rukia and glaring at her

"You didn't know?" Rukia asks sarcastically while rolling her eyes as Ichigo's vein appeared on his forehead

"Okay then... No fighting, please... Who's next?" Retsu interrupted

"Taichou! You're next!" Rangiku yelled as Toushiro sighed in annoyance

"Hitsugaya Tōshirō, Captain of the 10th Division... I was known by everyone as your... Boyfriend. You can always read my mind and always smiling even when you're in trouble... And I think that's weird, but that's why I... Love... You... ehm... You love the Cherry Blossom field. You used to call me Shi-chan and Shiro-kun" Toushiro said, blushing madly while hiding his face in his hand

"Aw~ That's so sweet~" Everyone cooed

"Shut it" He growled

Suddenly a Hell Butterfly came into the room as everyone turned towards it.

"_**To all of the Taichou, please come to the Taichous' Assembly Hall... Including Ayase Reika, Madarame Ikkaku and Ayasegawa Yumichika"**_

"Reika, Madarame and Ayasegawa too? But why?" Toushiro ask

"There's probably some important announcement" Ukitake sighed

"Well... If it's in that case... Come on Rei-chan" Retsu said while grabbing the petite girl's hand

"Hai" She nodded before turning to the rest of them

"See you guys... Later?" Reika asks

"Sure!" Rangiku said before waving her hand

"Ja ne!" Rangiku, Chinatsu and Yachiru yelled when Toushiro, Reika, Retsu, Ukitake, Yumichika and Ikkaku walks out from the door.

After they walk into the Captains' Assembly Hall, Ukitake, Retsu, and Toushiro walks towards their own place while Reika, Yumichika and Ikkaku kneel down and bowing their head. Yamamoto cleared his throat and sighed

"You can stand up... I will start today's meeting..." He paused as Reika, Ikkaku and Yumichika stood up

"Let's start with the announcement... The Central 46 has decided that Shunsui Kyōraku's promoted to be the Co-Captain of the 1st Division and Ayase Reika would be in charge of the 8th Division since you were the Fukutaichou and you'll be the temporary Taichou of the 3rd Division. And for Madarame Ikkaku, you'll be the Fukutaichou of the 8th Division while Ayasegawa Yumichika'll be the 3rd seat." Yamamoto finished as the four of them just can nod in agreement

Shunsui sighed and took off his _haori_ before walking towards the blonde haired girl. He handed her his _haori _and smiled

"Here, you'll be a great Taichou, Reika-chan" He said while ruffling her hair

"A-arigatou!" She said, blushing. Shunsui smiled again before walking off to receive his new _haori_. Reika smiled as she took off her Fukutaichou's armband before she give the armband to Ikkaku. They smiled at each other as Reika put on her _haori _and Ikkaku put on his Fukutaichou's armband

"One more thing, Hitsugaya Taichou... You're in charge of protecting Ayase Reika from any danger and don't let your guards down. To all Taichou, we've to be careful, _he _might come back anytime soon, so be prepare... That's all I can say" Yamamoto said

"That's all for today... You all dismissed" Yamamoto added as all of the Captain walks out from the room. Ukitake and Retsu slowly walks towards Reika's side and Ukitake grinned at her

"Okay, that was totally unexpected" Ukitake said

"Agreed" Retsu nodded

"Anyway, congrats Rei-chan, I mean Ayase Taichou" Ukitake winked and Reika blushed

"Stop it Ukitake Taichou... She's embarrassed" Retsu said

"Hai, hai" Ukitake grinned

"Oh.. And I want to congratulate you too, Reika-chan" Retsu said

"Arigatou, both of you" Reika smiled. Retsu and Ukitake nodded before turning around just to see Toushiro walking towards them. They looked at each other and nodded

"Rei-chan, I have something to do, so I'll see you some other time, okay?" Retsu said softly

"Sure, Retsu-chan.. Ja ne" Reika smiles before Retsu walks away

"Me too! I have some paperworks to do! If you need anything, just tell me, okay? And don't forget to come to my Barracks for some tea! We haven't seen each other for a long time and I miss your delicious tea! You can come any day! But just in the evening, okay?" Ukitake asks

"I do love to, thanks... Take-kun. Ja ne" Reika said while waving her hand when Ukitake walks off. Toushiro finally arrived as she blushed

"H-Hitsugaya Taichou" She stuttered

"Don't call me that" Toushiro glared as she shivered in fear. Toushiro quickly stop glaring when he sees her shaking

"I'm sorry" He lowered his head as Reika's eyes soften

"It's okay... Shiro-kun" Reika said as Toushiro's eyes wide

"Reika..." He stated

"I know that you've a hard time when I'm not in here... But I'm here aren't I?" She smiled

"Thank you... Reika" Toushiro said

"Rei! I mean Ayase Taichou!" A voice yelled from the distance before Ikkaku and Yumichika walks towards them

"Hai?" Reika asks

"What were you two doing?" Ikkaku asked while smirking down at Toushiro

"I-it's not like that, baka" Toushiro blushed

"Oh, really?" Yumichika teased

"Maybe they've some lovers reunion!" Ikkaku laughed

"Shut up, Ayasegawa, Madarame, or I'll kill you" Toushiro glared as the two-man sweat dropped and shut their mouth. Reika blinking in confuse, wondering about what were they talking about

"Anyway Taichou, we must go to our new Barracks" Ikkaku said

"Eh? Now?" She asks

"Yes" Yumichika nodded

"Okay then... Do you want to come Shiro-kun?" She asks

"Sure" He nodded before they walk off

* * *

"Eh? She is a Gaki?!"

"She looks so weak!"

"Yeah! Why had they even chosen her?!"

"Is she even capable to be a Taichou?"

The seated officer of the 8th Division started to comment on the new petite Captain. Toushiro growled as he looks at Reika who's have a watery eyes before snapping his head towards the seated officers and walks towards Reika's front.

"Shut up!" He yelled as all of the seated officers turned to him

"Don't you dare insult Rei-chan!" Yumichika yelled

"Yeah! Rei is a nice girl!" Ikkaku yelled too

"She might look like a little girl, but she's not weak!" Toushiro added as Reika's eyes widen before a memory starts to leak out, instead of her voice, it was a Toushiro's voice

"_**Don't you judge her!"**_

"_**Don't worry, you're not weak at all" **_

"_**She is not weak, dammit!"**_

"_**Don't listen to what did those bastards said to you... Just listen to your heart and be yourself"**_

"_**You're strong in your own way"**_

"_**Don't you dare hurt her or even try to make her cry!"**_

"_**She is strong and you know it! You just didn't want to admit it!"**_

"_**Don't make fun of her, you bastard!"**_

"_**Make her cry and you'll pay for it"**_

Reika slowly wiped her tears and smiles up to her friend. Slowly she walks towards the crowd and smiles softly

"I Ayase Reika as the new Taichou of the 8th Division, want to apologize for being weak, but I'll try my best to be a good Taichou as you pleased and I promise that I'll protect you all with my life... Please accept me" She said before bowing

"S-she is Ayase Fukutaichou?!"

"She's our missing Fukutaichou!"

"Eh? No wonder she looks so familiar!"

"We're sorry for our rudeness, Taichou! It's an honor to be your subordinates! Please forgive us!" They all said in unison while bowing their head.

"T-thanks... It's an honor to be your new Taichou" She said softly as she laughed while wiping her tears and turned to her friends

"And thank you, for your help" She said

"No prob!" Ikkaku said as Yumichika and Toushiro nodded

"Taichou!" An oh so familiar voice called out as all of them turned around and see Rangiku jogging towards them

"Mou, what are you doing in here?!" Rangiku whined and turned around to see Reika

"Eh? Rei-chan? What are you doing in here? More importantly why are you wearing a _haori_? Oh wait, don't answer it! You're a Taichou, right?! Oh my gosh! I'm so happy for you!" She said and quickly hugged Reika before she can say anything

"T-thanks, Ran-chan" Reika manage to choke out

"Matsumoto, stop crushing her" Toushiro sighed

"What are you talking about- eh? Rei-chan? Gomen, Ree-chan!" Rangiku releases the petite girl

"I-it's okay" Reika breath out

"I'm just so happy!" Rangiku said as they all laughed. Toushiro sighed and smirked

'_Well, I guess she'll recover sooner than I thought' _he thought

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Finish! So... PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS YOU FOR READING THIS STORY, I'LL SEE YOU ALL LATER!**

**Love, UeharaSakura**

**XoXoXo**


	3. Mission! To the Human World!

**Hi!**

**Long time no see! Well, i've been busy preparing for my final exam! And i'm super nervous about it! Please pray for my grades :( erm... nothin' to say anymore. So, enjoy please!**

* * *

**Warning: **Definitely has an OCC character

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach or any of its Characters, nu-uh. BUT! I own my OC and the Plot!

**Date: **04/05/2014. 11.00 PM

**Words: **2.855

* * *

_Memories/__**Flashback**_

_'...' Thought_

"..." Normal Talk

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

**Mission! To the Human World!**

Ayase Reika was sitting quietly at the 13th Division's porch along with Ukitake Jushiro. As she said, a few day after her promotion, Reika comes down to Ukitake's office with her exhausted expression, she said she just worked on a dozen of paperwork. So, Ukitake invited her into his office and offered her a cup a tea as they sat quietly. Reika let out a long sigh as Ukitake chuckled at her behaviour

"Is there something wrong, Ika-chan?" he asked with an amused face

"I never thought that being a Taichou is difficult" she said before sipping her tea

"Difficult?" He ask

"I mean, first, I have so much activities and I can't even have a rest. Second, I can't talk to anybody because i don't know any of 'em except for you, Ran-chan, Ikka-kun, Yumi-chan, Ret-chan, Shiro-kun, Ichi-nii, Ren-chan, Chi-chan, Kia-chan and Yachiru-chan." Ukitake watch in amusement as she counted every person and continues her rambling

"But, the problem is Ran-chan is always drunk, Ikka-kun and Yumi-chan still busy, Ret-chan is working in her division, Shiro-kun is always busy with his paperwork, Ichi-nii's already back to the Human World, Ren-chan, Kia-chan and Chi-chan is nowhere to be found, while Yachiru-chan is with her Taichou... so that left you, Juu-chan. And paperwork is tiring" Reika sighed as Ukitake laughed

"Talking about paperwork, have you finished all of them?" He ask

"Of course!" She said as Ukitake laughed once more

"Even if you has lost your memories, you still can make me laugh with your antic, Ika-chan. Just like I expected he smiled

"Really?" she asked as Ukitake nodded "Anyway, can I ask you a question, Juu-chan?"

"Anything for you, dear" he smiled

"What am I for everyone in here?" She ask as Ukitake smiled softly at her

"Let's see... You are Ayase Reika, the sweetest, bravest, nicest, smartest and the strongest, yet the most careless Shinigami in Soul Society. You have a very bright, nice and timid attitude, but you can be violent when you're mad... Which make everyone in here respect and loves you so much. Well, in other word, you're our greatest treasure" he patted the girl's head before ruffling her hair softly

"I see" she smiles softly before sipping her tea and continues to stares out to the sky

After their tea party, Reika bids Ukitake her goodbyes and thank you. She was on her track to the 4th Division to see Retsu and learn some medical things from her.

"Kaa-chan! Wait for me!" she heard a childish voice calling out for her as she turned around to see a pink haired girl skipped towards her with a wide grin plastered on her rounded face. Reika giggles and bent down to be knocked down by the pinknette into a big hug.

Reika gently pushes her away and put her finger on her chin while thinking "Eto... Chi-chan isn't it?" Reika asks

"Yep! I knew you won't forget me!" Yachiru exclaimed happily as Reika patted Yachiru's head softly before ruffling her hair and said, "Of course I won't! You're too cute to be forgotten"

"Anyway, Chi-chan! Do you need anything from me?" Reika ask

"Ah yes!" Yachiru nodded before pulling out a paper from her Shikakusō "Here! You see, Gramps gave this to Ken-chan and he was supposed to give this to Hitsugaya Taichou, but he said he's too lazy so, he ordered me to give it but then, I see you! So, I'll just give it to you!" Yachiru explained

"Why me?"Reika tilts her head

"Because you and Hitsugaya Taichou are close!" Yachiru giggles as Reika smiled at her before taking the paper from the little girl

"What's in the paper?" Reika ask

"Mission Assignment" She replied "Cool" Reika nodded

"Well then, I'll go and bother Kotetchin and Byakushi! Ja ne, Kaa-chan! I'll see you later!" Yachiru exclaimed happily before skipping away from Reika who waves her hand and smiled at the girl.

"I wonder what's the mission..." Reika mumbles as she shrugged and get up from the ground before turning around to walks toward the 10th Division's Barracks. She softly knocked on Toushiro's office door before opening the door and peeked into the room but didn't see anyone inside and decided to let herself into the office

"Sorry for intruding" Reika mumbles before pushing the door wider. She makes her way towards Toushiro's desk but stopped when she see the young Captain sleeping on his couch. Another flashback starts to come

"_**Ne, ne Shi-chan! Did you know, if you sleep well you'll grow up faster?"**_

"_**Where did you get that idea, Rei?"**_

"_**Fron Ichi-nii, Kia-chan and Hime-chan!"**_

"_**Don't listen to them"**_

"_**Don't say that! Why don't you give it a try? You want to grow faster, right? Or do you prefer to be shorter than me?"**_

"_**Shut up, Rei"**_

Reika fell down while clutching her throbbing head as she groan in pain.

Toushiro wakes up from his slumber when he hears some groan of pain. He sat up and looks over to his side, only to see the petite blonde sitting on the ground while clutching her head. He quickly stood up and run towards her form before kneeling in front of her

"Reika! Are you okay?! Reika!" Toushiro ask panicky. Reika panted while gripping on his _shikakusō_ for support, she rested her head on his shoulder trying to regain her breath. Toushiro looked at her with a worried look as she sighed and looks up to him

"I'm okay" She breathed

"Are you sure?" He asks

"Yes..." She nodded weakly. Toushiro sighed and stand up before helping her stand up on her feet and support her walking towards the couch.

"Arigato" She smiles after she sat down

"Don't mention it. Anyway, what are you doing in here?" He asks

"Eto... Chi-chan told me to give this to you. It was from Jii-chan" She explain before handing him the paper as he unfolds it and started to read it

"What is it?" She asks

"Its seems that Yamamoto Sotaichou want me, you, Madarame, Ayasegawa, Matsumoto, Abarai and Kuchiki to go on a mission in the Human World to investigated on what happen to Orihime, Kurosaki and his friends... And he wanted us to stay for a while" Toushiro explained

"What's wrong with Hime-chan and Ichi-nii?" Reika asks worriedly

"That's something we've to found out" Toushiro said

* * *

Rangiku, Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Reika and Toushiro was walking through the school's hallway while looking for Ichigo's classroom. Every student whispers and looking at them oddly, because they have never seen them before in this school, not even once.

"So Rangiku-san, where is it?" Renji asks

"I don't know" Rangiku shrugged

"Didn't Yamamoto Sotaichou give you a memo before we left?" Renji raised his eyebrow

"I lost it!" Rangiku said, smiling sheepishly

"What the heck are you thinking, Rangiku-san?!" Renji growled

"Why don't you just lead us the way, Renji? You're used to the Human World, aren't you?" Rangiku said

"You're just the same!" He retorted

"I was staying here just for a short moment!" Rangiku defend herself

"Ran-chan, Ren-chan, please stop fighting, everyone is looking at us" Reika said as Rangiku pouted

"But! He started it!" Rangiku pointed out at the red-headed shinigami as he raised his eyebrow and growled

"It's your fault Rangiku-san! At least i'm not the one who lost the memo" he rolled his eyes before sending her a glare

"Quit complaining! Reika, search for his reiatsu" Toushiro sighed before looking at the blonde haired girl beside him who just nodded her head

"Man! How can these people wear these stupid clothes?" Ikkaku whined

"Because, students are required to wear this clothes" Renji rolled his eyes

"You sure know a lot of things, Renji" Rangiku said sarcastically while rolling her eyes

"Leave me alone, Rangiku-san!" Renji protested as the said woman grinned widely before throwing her hand around Reika's shoulder

"Anyway, there's something that isn't right with your uniform" Renji said while looking at her half exposed chest

"These thing is too tight!" Ikkaku complained

"Well then, why don't you untuck your shirt like us?" Yumichika suggested

"Don't be stupid! If I do that, I can't stick my wooden sword into my sash!" He retorted while gripping on his sword

"You know, Ikka-kun... I already told you that you shouldn't bring a sword to school... it's not allowed" Reika said to her Lieutenant

"But! It's a wooden sword, Taichou!" Ikkaku said

"It's still not allowed, Ikkaku-san!" Renji sighed

"Shut up! You're the ones who said I couldn't carry the real one!" Ikkaku yelled

"It's not us who says so. It's the law here in the real world" Yumichika explained

"I just can't understand! What kind of stupid law says you can't carry a real sword?!" Ikkaku yelled again

"You're so weird, Ikkaku-san" Renji sighed

"It's not so bad! I kind of like these clothes!" Rangiku exclaimed

"You're the only one who's happy to be dressed like this" Renji said

"Of course not! Rei-chan like these clothes too, right Rei-chan?!" Rangiku said while turning to the blonde haired girl beside her

"Ano... Ran-chan... I think these clothes is to big for me..." Reika said while showing Rangiku the clothes

"It's because your chest is so big, Rei-chan! And I think Taichou didn't want anyone or should I say every boy to see it!" Rangiku exclaimed

"E-Eh?" Reika as while blushing furiously

"Matsumoto! Don't start to piss me off! And Shut up, all of you. Don't start a commotion. Just walk quietly!" Toushiro said while blushing

"Hai.." Rangiku and Renji replied lazily

"Here we are! This is the classroom!" Reika said as they stopped in front of Class 1-3

"Well? What are you waiting for? Open it!" Rangiku said happily. Reika nodded before sliding the door open "Sorry for intruding!" she exclaimed

"Mornin! How have you been, Ichigo?!" Renji said

"Ohayou! Ichi-nii!" Reika exclaimed happily

"Eh?" Ichigo looked at them with a confused looks "R-Renji! Ikkaku! Yumichika! Rangiku-san! R-Rei?! Toushiro!" he yelled

"It's Hitsugaya Taichou to you!" Toushiro glared as Reika giggled

"Taichou! You should try to say that too once in a while!" Ikkaku said

"I should?" Reika laughed

"Ikkaku! Why are you calling her Taichou?! More importantly, what are you all doing in here?!" Ichigo ask

"First of all! Rei-chan is promoted! From Fukutaichou into a Taichou!" Rangiku said

"Eh? What Division?" Ichigo ask

"8, duh" Ikkaku rolled his eyes

"What about Shu-"

"He's the new Co-Captain of 1st Division" Yumichika cut him off

"And the Fukutaichou still Nanao?" Ichigo ask

"Nope" Reika shakes her head

"Then who?" He ask

"Me! You got a problem with that?" Ikkaku said

"Eh? Really?" Ichigo dumbfounded

"You look dumb" Renji said

"Ren-chan! Don't say that!" Reika scolded

"So, why are you guys here?" Ichigo ask

"Mission from Jii-chan!" Reika said

"We're here to help you for the upcoming battle with the Arrancar by entering the real world and joining forces with the Shinigami representative, or so we were told" Renji explained

"Arran... who?" Ichigo ask while

"Eh? What's up with you? You were fighting without knowing who your enemy was?" Renji ask

"Fighting?" Ichigo ask

"Idiot! It was the guys who tore you up the other day!" Rukia said, suddenly appeared on the window frame

"Rukia?!" Ichigo turned around

"Ku-Kuchiki-san?" One of the students ask

"Whoa! She just came in through the window!" the other said

"So that's why we haven't seen her at school in so long!"

"Idiot! That has nothing to do with not coming to school!"

"What's with the red-haired guy and the skinhead?"

"It's been a while hasn't it, Ichigo?" She smile before frowning and kicked Ichigo's face, making him to back away

"Wh-what the hell are you doing, Rukia?!" Ichigo glared at her as Renji hold Ichigo's hand before Rukia started to slaps him

"You bitch!" Ichigo yelled

"What's with that cowardly face, huh?!" Rukia retorted as she drags out Ichigo's shinigami form, leaving his body behind

"Ara..." Reika sweat dropped

"I knew this would happen" Rangiku said

"Yep. This guy always needs a look out" Renji said

"Well, if someone stuck their cowardly face out like that, I'd wanna do that, too" Ikkaku nodded

"Well, you have a cowardly face. Why don't you slaps yourself?" Rangiku mocked

"My face didn't look like a coward!" Ikkaku retorted

"Yes it did!" Rangiku insisted

"No it didn't!" Ikkaku glared

"Yes it did!"

"No! It didn't!"

"Yes it did, baka!"

"No it didn't, Matsumoto!"

"Hey, you guys! Be quiet!" Toushiro said

"Hey look!" One of the student exclaimed as Toushiro looked at him, "What happen to Kurosaki?"

"You can see the whites of his eyes, right?"

"Whoa, this is bad! Is he dead?!"

"As I thought! Those guys look dangerous. That one with red hair and tattoos!" Renji twitched

"Don't let it bother you, Renji. It's just humans running off with their mouth" Ikkaku said

"A blonde woman with big tits!" Rangiku blinks

"A silver haired middle schooler!" Toushiro glared

"A bob haired pretty boy" Yumichika twitched

"A cute blonde haired girl with big tits" Reika tilts her head as Toushiro twitched while Rangiku holding him, preventing him to attack the man

"A bald dude carrying a wooden sword!" Ikkaku vein popped

"Oi... Whoever just called me bald, get over here" Ikkaku growled as he pulled his sword

"Don't let it bother you. It's just humans running off with their mouth" Renji said as he release Ichigo's body from his arms

"Shut up! Let me at 'em!"

"i will also lend my services, Ikkaku!" Yumichika siad

"G-guys..." Reika sweat dropped before turning towards Toushiro "S-Shiro-kun"

"Somebody take over for me" He twitched

* * *

"Ne.. Rei-chan! Are you sure you don't want to come to Ichigo's house?" Rangiku ask

"Yep... I just want to take a look around here" Reika smiles

"Do you want us to come with you, Taichou?" Ikkaku ask

"Nope... I'm good" She said "I just want to be alone"

"Just don't get yourself into problems, okay?" Toushiro ask "And don't let your guard down"

"Hai, hai! Hitsugaya Taichou!" She grinned widely before they separated. When the sun is almost down, Reika sat down on one of the swing while eating some sweet dango she just brought a while ago. She throw the empty box to the trash can as she sees some Arrancar in her head. She gasped and popped her gikon to her mouth before leaping with her gigai towards Orihime's house. Reika stopped when she spotted Toushiro on the roof and landed on it

"Reika?" Toushiro turned around, sensing her reiatsu

"What happen?" He ask before standing up

"T-the Arrancar are coming!" She said

"What? How do you know it?" Toushiro ask

"I don't know! I just see it... It's like I can see the future" Reika said

"How many of them?" Toushiro ask

"There's six of them"

"I see..." Toushiro nodded before he took out his Gikon and popped it into his mouth

"Go somewhere else so you two won't get hurt!" Toushiro said

"Yes, sir" Toushiro gigai nodded "Be safe, Hime" Reika's gigai said before she and Toushiro's gigai run off

"Taichou!" Rangiku yelled as she appeared behind them

"Where's Inoue Orihime?" Toushiro ask

"I'm having her watching my gigai so she won't try to join the fight" Rangiku explained

"I see" He replied "Prepare yourself, Reika, Matsumoto. They're here" Toushiro said as three man appeared in front of them. Rangiku hold her Zanpakutō as Reika did the same

"Nice to meet you" One of them said before appearing beside Toushiro and cross blades with him

"Taichou!" Rangiku said in surprise as the other Arrancar attacks her and she leapt back from the attack. Toushiro and Rangiku move away towards a different buildings, leaving Reika who's staring into her opponent's piercing green eyes

"4th Espada, Ulqiourra" the man said before cross blades with Reika

"Eh?... Taichou of the 8th Division, Ayase Reika" Reika said before they leapt back from each other

"Ayase Reika... you're the one who had the King's Seal power?" he ask

"King's Seal power?" Reika tilts her head

"So you're the one whose Kurama searching" He said "It's nice to meet you, baka gaki"

"Kurama...?" Reika ask as Ulqiourra appeared behind her

"Prepare to die, little girl" he said before he lift up his hand, ready to attack her from behind

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Review please :) and thanks for reading this! Love ya all!**

**-****Hime: Princess**

**Love, UeharaSakura**

**XoXoXo**


	4. Clash! Shinigami, Arrancar and Espada!

**HI**

**... my mom just had an accident in London... and I don't know what to do... please pray for my mom :'(**

**Warning: **Definitely has an OCC character

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach or any of its Characters, nu-uh. BUT! I own my OC and the Plot!

* * *

_Memories/__**Flashback**_

_'...' Thought_

"..." Normal Talk

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

**Clash! Shinigami, Arrancar, and Espada!**

Reika leapt back few feets away from Ulquiorra after blocking his attack with Seki that generates an orb of light blue energy, which not only blocks attacks, but also repels whatever strikes it. It's lucky for her to mastered Bakudō and learned Seki from Ukitake.

Reika watches as Ulquiorra thrown away from her before he stumbles to get up. He glared at her dangerously after regaining his composure "You're strong for a baka gaki" He scoffed

"I'm not a baka gaki, you freak!" Reika retort while pouting at him

"And I'm not a freak, baka gaki" he replies

"Why did you all come to here in the first place?What's your intentions?" She ask while folding her arms

"It's none of your damn business, baka gaki." He said before appearing in front of her and punch her stomach, but she manages to catch his hand and gripped onto it "Come on, tell me" she insisted as he throw her into the building nearby. He scowled when he sees Reika emerges out of the smoke without any scratch

"Tch, you're still alive?" he said

"Of course!" She smiled widely before raising one of her hand forward and outstretched "Hadō #88, Hiryū Gekizoku Shinten Raihō" She muttered with the palm facing flat toward him, and fires a gigantic beam of electrical and spiritual energy, causing Ulquiorra to block which creates an enormous explosion upon impact

"Tch"Ulquiorra glared at her

"What?" she tilts her head innocently as he scoffed at her. Reika smiles at him before slowly unsheathed her zanpakutō "Sorera o subete moyasu, Yōko" she activated her zanpakutō as a red silk appeared at the end of the hilt

"Bakuhatsu hinotama!" Reika yelled as she throw some fire balls at him as he dodge it easily

"Is that all you've got, baka gaki?" he mocked

"Hinoarashi!" she yelled again before sending a huge wave of flame at him . Ulquiorra put his hand in front of him as the flames hit him which causing a smoke to appear. Reika tilts her head as the smokes clear revealing him on his Resurrección's form

"Ara..." Reika muttered

"Che, you make me sick, baka gaki" Ulquiorra replied "Luz de la Luna" He said as he generates a green energy javeline before appearing behind her and starts to swing the javeline to her body

"Kesshō no Yoroi!" She said as a thick sheet of crystal wrapped around her hand before she dodge the attack with it and push him away from her. Reika pouted and pointing at him while waving her pointing finger up and down "That's dangerous you know!" She said as Ulquiorra raised his eye brow "I could get hurt!" she folded her arm

"That's the point we're doing this, baka gaki" he rolled his eyes

"Mou!" she puffed her cheek before extending her hand towards him "Hadō #31 Shakkahō" Reika said before firing a powerful crimson red energy at him "El Escudo" he muttered. As he rises his arm, a light green barrier is summoned to block the attack before shattering into pieces

"Mou... I should've use a little more power in it" Reika sighed as Ulquiorra stares at her as if she is crazy _'Is she crazy? That attack was strong enough for shattering the barrier' _he thought

"Baka gaki" he muttered

"Hey! Stop calling me that, freak!" Reika said

"Be quiet. I'll make sure you'll die" he paused "Cero oscuras" he said while firing a black cero with a green outline at the blonde haired captain

***.*.* With Toushiro & Shawlong *.*.***

Toushiro quickly turned around after he heard a blast coming from Reika's place. That's not good, not good at all. Unfortunately he can't run and help her, not with his condition, he was badly injured and exhausted. Maybe Reika is the strongest Shinigami in the entire Soul Society, but she's careless as hell! And she can hurt herself with anything! Toushiro wondered every possibilities that's going to happen to her in the matter of time

"Taichou-san, are you worried?" Shawlong ask, making Toushiro snapped out from his thought

"As if" he replied

"It's written all over your face. I know the blonde haired Taichou-san is your girlfriend" Shawlong said

"So what?" Toushiro glared at him

"You must be worried to sick about her, Taichou-san... But she's strong, I assume" he said as they clashes. Toushiro backed away from him and gasped for breath

"So, are you giving up now?" he ask

"I'm just getting started!" He yelled _'What's taking it so long? Reika isn't going to make it if we continue like this! None of us will!' _Toushiro thought before looking down at Rangiku who's pretending to be defeated with lying on the ground. Nakeem realize that Toushiro was looking at Rangiku before he turned around to Rangiku and walked towards her

'_Still nothing? They're late! Rei-chan is in trouble!' _Rangiku thought while gripping the communicator

"You're still breathing?" Nakeem ask as he stopped at the sound of the communicator before lifting his leg to stomp Rangiku

"**Matsumoto Rangiku, 10th Division's Fukutaichou-sama!" **the communicator rang as Rangiku's eyes widen **"You are hereby authorized to use full force!"**

Rangiku quickly stands up and block Nakeem's feet "Arrigato!" she said

"Taichou! Renji!" She called out "We've got permission to break the restriction!" She yelled before pushing Nekeem's feet away from her as an insignia of her Division appeared on her chest

"It finally came?" Toushiro ask while showing his insignia that placed on his chest _'Hang on Reika!'_

"It's about damn time!" Renji smirked

'_Rei-chan! Please be okay!' _Rangiku thought

"Limit, release!" they all yelled

Meanwhile, Reika was putting her hand on her hip while the other one holding her zanpakutō. She frowned while watching Ulquiorra walks out from the smokes while glaring at her again "Ah! You're okay! I'm glad!" She exclaimed cheerily _'Is she dumb or something?' _Ulquiorra thought as he hears her communicator rings

"Ayase Rei's here!" Reika exclaimed after putting the device near her ear

"**Ayase Reika, 8th Division Taichou-sama!" **

"Yep?" She ask **"You are hereby authorized to use full force!" **

"Eh? Really? Thank you very much!" She smiles widely "What about Ikka-kun?" She ask while tilting her head

"**Madarame Fukutaichou-sama have already been informed earlier" **

"I see! Ja ne and Arrigato!" Reika said before putting the device back to its place as a Strelitzia insignia of her division appears on her chest. Ulquiorra watches her while raising his eyebrow as she hummed happily

"Limit, release!" She exclaimed as her reiatsu increases rapidly

'_So this is her true reiatsu? It's incredibly strong, just like what Aizen-sama told me. No wonder Kurama choose her' _Ulquiorra thought

"What _'Limit, Release' _means?" He ask

"In order to avoid unnecessarily influencing spirits in the real world, Taichou and Fukutaichou of the Gotei 13 have their reiatsu drastically limited by means of a seal, depends on their own Division, before we come here. The actual total amount of power sealed is 80% of our maximum..." She paused before pouting and folded her arms "But! For no reason, Ji-chan sealed 85% of my maximum... he is so cruel to me" She sighed

'_Are you kidding me? For no reason? It's clear that the reason is because you've an enormous reiatsu in you, baka. She really is a baka gaki' _Ulquiorra thought

"In other word, you're stronger than before?" He ask

"You can say it like that" She smiles before appearing behind him "Saisho no dansu, Saeko shasen" she said as she slice him with water as he thrown away from her

"Damn" He said

"Hey! Watch your language" Reika scolded

"We're fighting and the last thing I care is about your damn language's rules" Ulquiorra said before moving with sonido to her back but Reika appeared again behind him "Tsugini dansu, shi ichigeki" She said as she generates ice from her Zanpakutō which enceased Ulquiorra's hand. He backed away from her and tries to break out from her ice, but he has no luck. "Cero oscuras" he said while firing a powerful black cero with a green outline as she ice shattered while he gasped because loosing too much Reiatsu

Reika looked at him with amaze before smiling at him "Amazing!" She grinned while giving him a thumb as he raised his eyebrow while rearranging his breath

"Dai san dansu, chimei ichigeki" Reika send some fireballs at him as he blocked it with his hand as he pushed backwards by it. Ulquiorra move towards her and tries to slice her as she backed away and block the attack

"Saigo no dansu, saigo no dageki" She said while sending a wave of electricity at him as he use sonido to move behind her and repeatedly tries to stabs her with his sword but she dodges all of it before finally managed to grasp his hand before slicing his chest as Ulquiorra let her hand go and backed away from her

"Ara... You're bleeding" She blinks as he looked down to his chest and stares at the blood. He looked up to her and glared at her

"What?" She ask

"You've hit my limit. Actually, I didn't ordered to kill you, but you're the one who's asking for it" He states as he increased his reiatsu "Segunda Etapa" He said as he activated his second form of Resurrección

"So, it finally comes, heh?" Reika smiles as she strightening her body before getting ready her Zanpakutō while increasing her reiatsu as well

"Let's get serious" She muttered as they charge at each other

***.*.* With Toushiro & Shawlong *.*.***

"Well, I think their battle will be over soon" Shawlong notes as he stares at Reika and Ulquiorra's place which have two powerful Reiatsu burst to the sky "It's amazing that she actually getting on Ulquiorra's nerve to releaase his second form" He added _'Second form?' _Toushiro thought

"I don't know what do you thought, but I think Ulquiorra intend to kill her now without thinking on his mission" Shawlong said

"Mission?" Toushiro ask

"You don't know? He was sent to check on that lil blonde Taichou-san of yours" He said

"By who?" Toushiro raised his eyebrow

"Aizen-sama's acquaintance" he replies

'_Shit, Kurama knows Aizen?' _Toushiro thought _'Don't you dare to die, Reika! Don't let him to take you again' _Toushiro thought concernly

"Shall we continues, Taichou-san?" Shawlong ask as Toushiro charge at him

***.*.* Back With Reika and Ulquiorra *.*.***

"You got some fighting in you" Ulquiorra states

"Really?" She tilts her head

"But you're amazingly stupid" He said while wiping the blood from the corner of his mouth

"Mou... Won't you drop it?" Reika pouted "Whatever" He rolled his eyes

"Hadō #32. Ōkasen" She said as she raised her Zanpakutō horizontally in front of her and generates a yellow orb, which widen itself along the lenght of her swords. Ulquiorra dodges the attack and pointed out his finger

"Cero Oscuras" He said as he fires a black with a green outline at her. Reika disappear and appeared behind him before punching him for several time and then she put her hand on his stomach

"Hadō #33 Sōkatsui" She muttered as a blue flames discharge from her palm and Ulquiorra thrown to the nearby building _'I didn't think I have enough reiatsu for this' _Reika thought as Ulquiorra move towards her with Sonido as he started to clashes with her. Reika closes her eyes and grab his hand

"Let's end this" Reika said as Ulquiorra's eyes widen "Hadō #96" She mumbles

"Ittō Kasō!" She yelled as a massive pillar of red fire erupt for the ground in the shape of giant katana's tip and make a loud explosion sound while damaging the place around it.

***.*.* Toushiro & Rangiku *.*.***

"What was that?" Toushiro looked towards the explosion sound in panick as Shawlong took his chance to ran away. Toushiro panicked when he sense Reika's reiatsu decreased slowly "Reika... no" He shakes his head "Matsumoto!" he yelled

"Hai! Just a moment, Taichou!" Rangiku said while continuing to finished Nakeem off. Toushiro growled before chasing after Shawlong

"You're not going anywhere!" Toushiro yelled before encasing Shawlong with his ices. As the ice shattered, Toushiro's wings also shattering as he falls into a nearby building.

"Taichou!" Rangiku yelled as she move away with Shunpo towards Toushiro

"Taichou" Rangiku mutteres before kneeling down to him "I'll call Orihime" She said before standing up, but Toushiro grabbed her hand "Matsumoto... Reika, c-contact her" He choked out

"B-but Taichou, you are-"

"It's a-an order Matsumoto" He coughed

"I'll do it after calling Orihime" Rangiku insisted

"Please, I'm begging you. Matsumoto" He muttered while closing his eyes. Rangiku's eyes widen, she can't believe that her captain is actually _begging _to her

"I-i understand" Ragiku nodded as she pulled out the communicator "Rei-chan! It's me Ran-chan, are you there?" she ask as a cough was heard

"Rei-chan! Are you okay? Please tell me you're okay!" Rangiku said in panick as more coughing and a sound of friction was heard. Rangiku assumes that Reika was lying on the ground, badly injured

"**Y-yes R-Ran-chan... I'm perfectly fine" **She laughed softly before coughing again **"Where's Shiro-kun?"**

"H-he's injured" Rangiku sighed

"**S-Shiro-kun is injured? ... Are you okay Ran-chan?" **Reika ask

"Yes I'm alright" Rangiku nodded "I-i'll go there and get you, o-okay?"

"**I-it's okay, I'll be fine" **She paused **"I'll go to there" **

"But Rei-chan!" Rangiku said as suddenly Reika appeared behind her before collapsing to her knee beside Toushiro

"Rei-chan! Are you okay?" Rangiku ask

"Y-yes, of course" Reika smiled before lifting her left hand towards Toushiro and started to healed him. Rangiku stares at the blonde and notice something was odd about her

"R-Reika" Toushiro called out as he opened his eyes to stares at the blonde who's smiling to him for reply

"What's wrong with your right hand?" Toushiro ask after Reika finished to heal him

"Nothing is wrong" She turned away from him, refusing to look into his eyes

"Reika" He sat up

"Rei-chan" Rangiku said sadly

"Don't lie to us, Reika" Toushiro said "Tell me"

"N-nothing is wrong" she shook her head

"I'm not lying, Shiro-kun" Reika said

"You've no talent in lying, Reika" Toushiro sighed

"Rei-chan, we all know you can't lie to anybody" Rangiku said

"I didn't lie" She insisted

"Ayase Reika... tell me what's wrong with you, now" He growled

"I-i-" the next thing they know, Reika collapse to the ground. "Rei-chan!" Rangiku cried out as she watches her Captain quickly catches the petite blonde Captain. "Reika!" Toushiro exclaimed and the last thing she hears was Toushiro faint yelling to Rangiku, before blacking out.

***.*.* Next Day *.*.***

"She used too much of her healing power with a little Reiatsu and so much wounds she have. Also, she damage her right hand with some kind of an explosion if I'm not wrong" Orihime explained while watching the white haired Captain who's looking at his lover who's wrapped in so much bandages with a concern eyes "But, she'll be okay.. She is strong so, don't worry" Orihime said "Thanks Inoue Orihime" Toushiro said "Anything for Ika-chan..." Orihime looked at the Captain

"Well, I'll leave you three alone, okay" she called out from the door

"Thanks again Orihime" Rangiku smiled as the orange headed girl walks out from the door and looks back to see the blonde haired Captain before closing the door

'_Rei-chan...' _Rangiku thought worriedly

"This is all my faults" Toushiro mumbles

"Taichou..."

"I should've saved her"

"It's not your faults Taichou! Please don't blame yourself again" Rangiku said

"Those guys are weaklings. They wasn't Vasto Lorde, not even Adjuchas. Even I, a Taichou couldn't even defeat a Gillian class without releasing my limiters. I-I, they're too strong..." Toushiro sighed, "Or I'm just weak" Toushiro sit down on the chair beside her bed

"No you're not!" Rangiku exclaimed

"What kind of boyfriend am I? Letting her to get hurt... I'm really weak" Toushiro sighed while covering his face

"Don't say that, Taichou! Don't you dare to say that you're weak! This is not your faults and everyone knows it, even Rei-chan... so, don't blame yourself!" Rangiku said "You know that Rei-chan won't be happy if she hears this"

"You're right Matsumoto. Sorry" Toushiro mumbles

"What is it again?" Rangiku said, trying to cheer him up

"Shut up. Matsumoto" Toushiro rolled his eyes as he continues to watch the blonde

"It's rare of you to show emotion" Rangiku teased

"Shut up, Matsumoto" Toushiro glared

"Well, I hope Rei-chan will wake up soon, so I can take her to go shopping with me" Rangiku smiled

"Yeah" Toushiro smirked and suddenly the door bursted open

"Reika-dono!"

Toushiro sighed at the sound of the 13th Division Lieutenant's voice as Kuchiki Rukia appeared into the room

"Rukia, stop making a fuss" Ichigo's voice said as he cames in

"Oh shut up Ichigo" Rukia rolled her violet eyes

"Oh... it's you, Kurosaki, Kuchiki. No wonders" Toushiro said

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Ichigo said

"Nothing" Toushiro stated before turning his head from them

"Che, whatever" Ichigo said "How's Rei?" he asked, looking at Rangiku

"Not so bad I think" Rangiku folded her arms while sighing

"She'll be fine, right?" Rukia ask

"Yea" Rangiku nodded

"Good" Rukia sighed

"We've to make a plan to protect Reika" Toushiro said

"From what?" Ichigo ask

"Kurama" Toushiro growled

"Kurama? Who's that?" Ichigo asked

"Stupid as always I see" Toushiro said sarcastically as Ichigo twitched

"You forget?" Rangiku stares at him in disbelieve

"How could you forget about the man who attacked Reika-dono?!" Rukia smacked him

"Thanks Kuchiki, he need it" Toushiro said

"It's my pleasure, Hitsugaya Taichou" Rukia said

"You both are mean. I wish Rei is awake" Ichigo sighed

"No one will defend you this time Ichigo" Rangiku laughed

"Shut up. Just tell me what's the plan" Ichigo said sternly

"The plan is..."

**Somewhere in Hueco Mundo:**

"So, how's she?" The dark haired man ask

"Just like you said... she's incredibly strong" Ulquiorra replied, "But... are you sure that Kurama'll come?"

"Definitely" Aizen smirked "Let's just wait for a few days and search for her weakness untill Kurama comes" he added "What's your plan?" Ulquiorra ask

"You'll know it very soon" he smirked "We'll wait untill she heals and then attack her along with her friend" Aizen smirked

* * *

**Author Note's:**

**Please review**

**Love, Uehara Sakura**

**XoXoXo**


End file.
